Valentine's Day
by Leo Dray Thanatos
Summary: ... and a small card with a writing. 'I have been watching for quite some time... And now, that the war is over and the threat is gone, I wanted to see of we could get to know one another in a more personal way.lease join me on the seventh floor at noon. P.s. I know that you are watching me whenever you can.' SLASH WARNING: not beta read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have to admit that I do not own any characters you will recognize from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the one and only JKR~**_

_**Also, as I don't own anything, I also don't make any money with my stories…**_

_**I only write for fun^^**_

**_A/N: heey guys~_**

**_Here is the beta'ed version of "Valentine's Day"~_**

**_Have fun and R&R, please~3_**

**Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day. I _hated_ that day.

Valentine's Day. The day where everyone is happy. The day where everyone gets kissed. The day where everyone gets drowned in chocolate, flowers, and affections. Everyone's having the time of their lives. Everyone except me.

I will never get that kiss from the one I am secretly in love with. I also will never get the chocolate or flowers, and especially those affections from him. _Him._

~0~

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It was the fourteenth of February in their seventh year at Hogwarts, their first school year without the threat of Voldemort and his followers, more known as the Death Eaters, looming over them all.

All the students were waiting excitedly for the morning post, because everyone was anxious to know if they, by any chance, got anything from their crushes or lovers on the very special day, for everyone in love.

The owls finally arrived, sending posts and presents of different shapes and sizes.

Harry, not expecting to receive any mail, was shocked, when an elegant raven landed in front of him, carrying a small, elegant, black box.

"Harry, are you going to open it?" Hermione asked excitedly, "Aren't you curious about what is inside this box, and especially, whom it is from?"

"Chill, Hermione," replied Harry flatly, "May I at least have the time to actually start opening the mysterious box before you bombard me with questions about what it is and whom it is from?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly at her best friend and motioned for him to open the box already.

Harry shrugged and opened the box. Inside the box consists of of a single red, long-stemmed rose, a small box of _the_ confectioner in Diagon Alley, containing twelve assorted chocolates, and a small card with a writing:

_I have been watching you for quite some time... And now, that the war is over and the threat is gone, I wanted to see if we could get to know one another in a more personal way. Please join me on the seventh floor at noon._

_P.s. I know that you are watching me whenever you can._

He was gaping at the card. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He would never look at him any second longer than absolutely necessary. It must be him imagining stuff.

Hermione kept staring at her friend. She had been staring at him looking for his expression ever since he opened the box about twenty minutes ago. And now, for about ten minutes, he had been staring at the card in his hand. She really wanted to know what it said. So, she took the card out of his hand, without getting any reaction from her friend.

When she had read it, she was shocked. _Who would send Harry a Valentine's gift like this,_she thought,_Who could be the mystery guy?_

"Harry."

No reaction. She shook her friend.

"Harry!"

Still no reaction. She shook him some more.

"HARRY!"

Now she screamed into his ear. And finally, she got her reaction.

"Huh? Hermione, why are you screaming at me for?"

"Well, you didn't react before when I called you normally. Duh."

"Whatever. Why were you screaming in my ear?"

"I wanted to know, if you have any idea who it could be from? And because of your reaction, I take it that you at least have a slight idea whom it could be from, right?"

"Not really an idea. I would call it wistful thinking. Because there is no way that the one I am in love with since fifth year is looking on me for a second longer than absolutely necessary."

"And who is it you are in love with? Because you never let anything on that you were in love. At all. So, spill."

"Well. You know my special lessons in fifth year?"

"No way!"

"Yes..."

"How? Why?"

"Well, during those lessons I learn a lot of new stuff about him. I met aside of him I haven't seen before. And I am not sure, how many actually saw those sides of him. Believe me, under that mask he shows everyone, is a warm, friendly, lovable person."

"Uh-huh. Well, you have to know. But, if it should be him who sent this to you, I want to get to know that man sometime in the future, preferably before your bonding ceremony. But for now, we have to go to class."

~0~

School was over. He did not know how he made it through all of his morning lessons. Now he was on his way to the seventh floor, because he wanted to know who the mystery person was.

When he arrived, he was standing in front of an elegant black wooden door.

He opened it slowly, carefully. He didn't expect what he found behind the door.

Inside, there was a small table with two chairs opposite each other. On the table were small plates with his favourite dishes and two wine glasses. He entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

"I was not sure if you would come, though I hoped for it."

Harry turned around towards the smooth, silky voice.

"I am dreaming," Harry replied, "It couldn't be you who sent me the box. This isn't true."

The other man chuckled. "Yes, Potter. This isn't a dream and I was the one to send you the package this morning."

"But... How...? Why...?" he stuttered.

"As I have written, the war is over. I no longer have to hide my feelings, therefore, I wanted to pursue you and see where we will get together."

"And what about you being my teacher? Is there not a rule about such relationships? And what will we tell everyone? Will you actually stand to us being together in the open? Or do you want us to hide? Will—"

Harry's rambling was silenced with a kiss. He was in heaven. Severus Snape was kissing him! Him, the son of his childhood friend and his school yard enemy. His _student_. He was in heaven, and he surely didn't ever want to wake up in case this kiss would have been a dream.

This kiss was the first of many and Harry's lunch was cold by the time they separated long enough from each other to sit down and start eating and feeding each other in their thoughts.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I am going to post this A/N on every single one of my stories with the hope, to further spread this news…**

**A guy named "Kane" is adding more and more fics from ffn every minute through his 'bot' onto fictionhunt . com…!**

**WITHOUT even attempting to get permission from any of the authors… **

**This is plain theft!**

**I ask every one of you who posts on here to check the site regularly if your works got stolen as well, and if so, to write a DMCA at: kane fictionhunt . com with a cc at: abuse enom . com (his server) and lir fiord . ru (his ISP) **

**UPDATE: THE SERVER'S E-MAIL ADRESS IS: ****abuse fryazino . net**

**(î remove the spaces)**

**You will have to file a DMCA for every single story.**

**Thanks for helping us doing something against this theft of our work!**


End file.
